


Aphrodite & Adonis

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: Henry is the modern equivalent of Adonis, so it is only natural for Adonis and Aphrodite to make love once again.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Aphrodite & Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

Adonis. The greatest lover of Aphrodite. The cause of great conflict among the Gods. Some even whisper of how he is the original Romeo Montague. Adonis is a spirit that has lived through centuries and settled in the soul of your husband. 

Henry, or Adonis reincarnated, sat peacefully on the balcony, looking over the shores of Skyros. Light blue eyes watched intently over the crystal-clear waves as they crashed upon each other, roaring and ripping through the air to warn mortals of their fatal powers. 

A cool breeze blew its way over the sea, rolling over the balcony into the open doors of your home where you stood, baring nothing but a sheer white wrap-around dress and a crown of myrtle flowers. 

The wind brushed through your hair as you made your way towards Henry. 

A wide smile spread across his face when you came to a stop in front of him, blocking his view of the angry sea. 

Helios spread the sun’s brightest beams across the sea, framing your body as if you were a sea nymph presenting yourself to your lover for the first time. 

You were presenting yourself to your lover, but it wasn’t for the first time and certainly won’t be for the last. 

Helios shone the sun’s beams over Henry, highlighting every perfect feature of his naked form as he gazed up at your face, a smile gracing his lips. 

In a speechless motion, Henry reached up to place his hand behind your neck and pull you down for a kiss full of fervor. The kiss communicated everything you needed to say to each other through the clashing of lips and teeth: I need you.   
It was clear Henry could not wait much longer as he grabbed the back of your thighs to pull you over his unclothed member - the only thing separating the two of you was the thin fabric of your dress. 

“Aphrodite,” Henry breathed. 

“Adonis,” You replied. 

Henry watched closely as you tilted your head back, capturing the bottom lip between your teeth as you bathed in golden sunlight. Henry could feel a burst of love within his chest. He was completely enraptured by you. You were his muse… the Simonetta to his Botticelli… His Venus. The most beautiful being on Earth and Mount Olympus. 

Henry continued to watch your face as he leaned forward to press gentle kisses over your collarbone. His chest swelled again as he watched you smile at the feeling of his lips. 

With each kiss Henry pressed against your skin, your body erupted in flutters, making you feel as if you were laying on a bed of roses. There was nothing else like it. 

Still watching your expression closely, Henry drew his right hand from the back of your thigh, using his nimble fingers to seek out the Gods’ greatest treat. Nectar.  
Henry managed to elicit a sweet moan from you as he dragged his index finger through your slit, collecting your sweet juices on his finger. 

“Have a taste, my Love,” Henry grinned as he raised his finger to your lips. 

You kept your eyes locked with his as you darted your tongue out to lick his finger. 

Your eyes flutter closed when you take Henry’s finger into your mouth, sucking the remnants of your juices off his skin. 

Henry groaned as his cock stirred beneath you, desperate to be inside you, to feel your slick walls tighten around him as you both cum together in a haze of pleasure and lust. 

“I want to feel you inside me,” You whispered. 

Henry could barely hear you over the sound of the furious wave, but he knew what you wanted because he wanted it just as much, if not more. 

In a few quick movements, your dress was discarded to the Earth and you were sinking on to Henry’s cock, moaning together as Henry pressed his head against your chest. Your hearts were racing, yearning for you both to reach your climaxes, so you can finally be one. 

After bottoming out, you lifted Henry’s head to place a tender kiss on his lips. 

It was only the two of you. Nothing else in the world mattered, only you and Henry. 

You began to grind your hips when Henry pulled away from the kiss. He loved the feeling of you using his body for your pleasure, but at that moment he was fixated on something else. 

The grinding came to a halt when Henry leaned in close to your ear, whispering: “I want your womb to swell like the sails of Odysseus' boat.” 

Shocks were sent straight to your core. Adonis always had a way with words.   
In a tantalising slow movement, you raised your hips, only to have Henry thrust up to meet your hips again. The friction of your sleek cavern was too much for him to handle as it wrapped around his cock, begging for his seed. 

Henry placed his hands on your hips, guiding them to move back and forth. The feeling is intense, forcing your eyes to flutter closed as you grab Henry’s jaw to assault his pillowy lips. 

It’s an impossible feeling. Your senses are on fire. The tip of Henry’s cock pushes against the entrance of your womb with each thrust, expressing the urgency of his pleasure. His nails dug into your soft skin, showing the feeling was just as intense for him as it was for you. 

He pulled back with a groan before sliding his hand up to the centre of your back to pull you closer against him. He wasted no time in leaning forward again, this time he took your right nipple between his lips. 

Your head lolled back as you raked your fingers through Henry’s thick locks. You were no longer in control because Aphrodite had taken over your body. She forced your hips to meet Henry’s with each of his erratic thrusts, the movement sending shockwaves through your body. 

The combination of your hips meeting his and his lips around your breast was overwhelming. 

Your walls squeezed around his member as you pulled his head up so you could look into his steel-blue eyes: “I’m not going to last any longer.” 

The dark orbs of his eyes quickly flooded with determination. 

He wrapped his arms around your hips, holding you still as he began to slam into your core. 

Your shoulders slumped over his head when he dived in to tease your breasts with his talented mouth again. Long nails were dug into his muscular back as you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth. 

Through the intense pleasure, you began to feel teardrops running down your cheeks. Lovemaking is so powerful that it brought you to tears and made you feel as if you could shatter the very Earth. 

“I’m going to cum, Henry!” You cried out to him, digging your fingers further into his back. 

“Hold it,” demanded Henry. 

Henry leaned back to take in your ethereal features. With a tender hand, he reached up to wipe a lone tear from your face while simultaneously driving himself inside of you. 

His heart filled with adoration as he continued to watch you throw your head back, feeling everything he was giving you. 

“Go on, Love,” He whispered. “Cum for me.” 

You happily obliged by allowing your wall to tighten around him as waves of pleasure washed over you like the angry waves of the sea. 

Henry’s eyes closed as his cock twitched and his seed spilled inside of you, ready to enter your womb. 

Henry sat back in his seat, his hand resting on your thighs while you struggled to catch your breath. 

The Gods seemed to bless your lovemaking because the tender myrtle flowers that rested peacefully in your hair, were blown from your tangled locks onto the chest of Henry... Your Adonis

Henry took the crisp flowers from his chest and examined them between his thumb and index finger, before reaching up to place them behind your ear. 

“Forever.” He whispered, with a smile resting on his lips. 

“Forever." You replied. 

You leaned forward to place your lips against his as the roar of the sea grew louder because you were finally one…


End file.
